


Birthday Wishes || Depressed Izuku one-shot.

by dekuchi



Category: M - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bully Bakugou Katsuki, Bullying, Dead Midoriya Inko, Dead Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Middle School Student Bakugou Katsuki, Middle School Student Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is Not Okay, Midoriya Izuku is Not a Hero, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Other, Parent Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is Midoriya Izuku's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuchi/pseuds/dekuchi
Summary: It's my birthday tomorrow.And honestly, I think, that that day will also be the day that I die.---------A short story on how Izuku seemed to 'celebrate' his most memorable birthday.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Birthday Wishes || Depressed Izuku one-shot.

It's my birthday tomorrow. 

And honestly, I think, that that day will also be the day that I die.

I am Izuku Midoriya, and people hate me just for existing.

\---

Hungry. I am hungry. The delicious cakes displayed on the window of a bakery makes my mouth water. I want it, but my money isn't even enough to afford a ticket for a ride back home.

I don't know what's the point of me having cents anyway. Maybe just to remind myself that at least, I've got some worth in me.

'Ah, I like that...'

Stomach grumbling. I decided to ignore the tempting breads and just walk headed straight home.

If this is even what you call a home?

It's just a room, full of trash and useless things including myself. Broken window, a fan that's barely working, a desk and a chair, a notebook, and my bed with the ripped sheets.

Oh, and a piggy bank.

Right, I still have money with me. At least.

Removing my shoes is not interesting, standing up is draining my energy, I don't feel bad about the bug that I just stepped on, my life is not exciting anymore.

'Nothing is interesting to me anymore....'

Except this one thing.

It is my birthday tomorrow.

And honestly, I think, that that day will also be the day that I die.

Ah right, when a birthday is approaching, you should prepare right?

How.

How do I prepare a birthday?

I didn't experience celebrating any occasions.

But the show on the television said that you must make wishes and buy gifts.

Gifts? Sounds expensive, so no.

But wishes, are free. And so are bruises and wounds.

Kacchan, this bully really gave me early presents. How nice of him, I hope he die. 

The teachers and classmates who saw me crying and begging for help but didn't do anything, I hope they die.

The principal whose blinded by money, I hope he die.

The only being that is nice to me, is this stray cat. He always follows me around after getting beat up by Kacchan, even if he's struggling. I named him Deku, he's blind and had his one arm amputated. He's just like me, useless. And we have the same nickname, at least.

But he's dead. The mean kids killed him infront of me. I hope they die.

Ah, am I making too many wishes at once? Alright, I'll list them down.

Grabbing my notebook, I carefully flipped through the pages. Deciding to write in this, one clean white page.

'Wishes, and the things I would do in my birthday.'

1\. I hope I can taste ice cream.  
2\. I will gather some dandelion.  
3\. Buy mentos, the old lady said they taste nice.  
4\. Burn my old things.  
5\. I wish Deku is still alive.  
6\. I hope I don't bump into Kacchan.  
7\. I wish I can be happy at once.  
8\. I want to laugh.  
9\. Clean my room.

Done.

I wrote 10 wishes. 

10.

But I won't tell the last one, not yet!

I will attempt to do them just a single time. If I failed, that's it. Wish won't come true!.

It's still 3:45 pm. I think I can do some things that are listed on my list.

It's my birthday tomorrow.

And honestly, I think, that that day will also be the day that I die.

Opening my piggy bank, I realized that I still have so much with me. I still have 160$ kept in here. That's a lot.

4:00 p.m

I'll try the first one.

Gathering a small amount of money with me, just a little. Who knows, maybe I would ended up being kidnapped and ransom. Who would pay for me anyway? They're just t going to say 'Keep him, we don't care. Waste of space and money'

Right. I might even thank the kidnappers.

But if I do get kidnapped, how would they torture me? Hmm, scrapes and knives is boring.

Acid and fire sounds nice. And rats. 

Anyway, what flavour of ice cream should I buy?

What does they taste like?

The hospital before said I'm allergic to chocolate.

What am I? A dog?

I like plain flavours.

I'll go with vanilla.

5:00 p.m

Hopping my way to an ice cream parlor nearby, inside an alley with a lots of drugged people. Drunks, rape, drug deals, murder and robbery are everywhere. Heroes? They're useless, only caring about popularity and money. But then as I was walking, I saw a very familiar silhouette of a man, going through the same direction as I am.

It's Kacchan.

Fear automatically crept on every fiber of my body. Trembling, and controlling the sound of every step I made. But I don't know what happened next, my body just felt like nothing. I don't feel fear anymore.

Vanilla.

He's no fun anymore, boring, and just like to throw punches. Along with his explosions.

I hope...

I hope he blasts his own head off! 

Or...or...

I hope he accidentally activates his quirk while rubbing his eyes. 

Blind.

Yes! He'll go blind! Darkness! He's going to be useless! Just like me!

"What the fuck are you laughing about, you ugly piece of shit?!"

Oh, I see. I am laughing.

"Nothing."

He immediately activated his quirk. Aiming directly into my right ear, I can't hear anything. Good, less hearing of the noise and scream of victims in each side of the place.

Kacchan pulled my left arm aggresively. Twisting it along with the fingers backwards and hitting it with his explosion, with a smirk on his face. I'm not numb, tears dwelled in my eyes but I refused to scream. Another broken bones. I can't afford doctors.

"You are an eyesore. Ugly. Crybaby. Creepy. Useless. Everything negative were just made for you!"

He punched me directly in my stomach, kicked my chest. I can hear my ribs being broken, they're piercing my lungs. He pulled my hair, and looks like he is burning it. No, he grabbed it as doon as I fell down, as he continuously banged my head on the ground.

Pain.

I can't breath, the blood are blocking the way of air on my nose and mouth.

Stop, stop. 

No, continue.

Just kill me already. Please just kill me already.

My eyes shot open as I saw him dragging me by the neck to a much darker place. To the dump site of garbages.

Desperately trying to free from his grasp, my body hurts. And the last thing I know, I'm being thrown at the trash. With lots of broken glass and bottles piercing my skin. I feel excruciating pain, but I can't scream. My throat has been damaged, pretty sure my vocal chords too.

I can't help but to hum the gentle lullaby my mother would sing to me.

'Izuku, when you're in pain. Come to mommy, mommy will make the pain go away!'

I remember her words. 

Mom...

Mommy...

I'm all alone, where are you?

My body hurts so much, please take me with you.

Mom....

Why is the world against me?

You're the only one I have in this world.

Why did you have to die?

'I c-can't even g-get you a proper burial..'

I hummed the tune.

I sing my mother's lullaby whenever i'm sad.

I feel pain everywhere.

Hearing the laughter of the people who passed by me, darkness completely consumed me.  
Ah.

It's my birthday tomorrow. 

And honestly, I think, that that day will also be the day that I die.

11:00 p.m

My body hurts so much, why did I even wake up.

"Are you okay, boy?"

I cried immediately by that question.

This is the first time someone asked me if I'm okay.

'Of course I am not...'

How stupid can someone be?

But,

It feels nice. Someone is really asking if i'm alright. I'll pay if it means i'm going to have this everyday.

All my life, i'm the one who's always concerned. By everything.

'Did I do something wrong?'

'Oh no, did I make them uncomfortable?'

'Am I being to friendly--that it's annoying to them?'

'Do they stare at me because they find me ugly?'

'I can't remember if I did anything wrong.'

Pain.

Ah right, i've been thrown in the dump. Broken glass still in my skin, my head hurts, my chest hurts, my lungs hurt, my fingers bent backwards, and i'm bleeding.

Why.

Why did I survive?

First of all, in this world with full of developed supernatural powers, i'm nothing.

Quirkless.

Stray.

Weak.

Useless.

Pathetic.

Ugly.

I used to believe that being quirkless doesn't matter, as I can be a police, or a doctor.

But, the society dissapoint me.

The police are doing nothing, just in for the title and the badges. Abusing people, being brutal. Criminals are everywhere, they're doing nothing.

The doctors are being ridiculous, unless you pay them the amount of money they demand, they will do nothing.

The teachers are useless, abusing their power and pushing such beliefs to a kid's mind and pressure. Or hurting them, just to say that it is 'discipline'.

The reporters are biased. Cameras are only on you if you're near breaking, saying that you will look good on an eye-catching story or article. Even if it's obvious that you don't want such attention, people will do anything for clout. Anything.

The government are corrupt, only caring about money and power. 

This is the world I live in.

It's dissapointing.

"Boy, are you okay?"

Ah, right.

There is still some nice people left.

I tried to sit, which to no avail. The guy which is about 30-40 years old helped me get up, still not saying anything even if my body was practically screaming in pain.

" Come to my house, i'll treat your wounds. "

Oh.

Care.

Someone cares about my condition.

Feels nice.

"Why are you crying?"

'Because this is the only time I've experienced something nice again after my mom passed away.'

"Why are you being nice to me?"

He looked surprise by the question, but he lets out a tiny smile.

"Why not?"

Because i'm not worth anyone's time.

"I'm a reject, I don't deserve this kind of treatment."

He doesn't looked that bothered with my answer, as if he's already expecting it and he sat beside me despite knowing that i'm still surrounded by garbage.

"Who said that?"

'Everyone around me.'

"No one, but it just feels like it."

It doesn't look like he's convinced. Just nodding softly at my answer.

Rummaging through the plastic bag that he's holding, he pull out a pack of what seemed as gauze. 

Slowly facing me and holding out my arm, he started to remove first the little bits of glass in my skin and gently cleans the wound with his handkerchief.

"Why do you have these things mister?"

Wincing in pain, I can't help but to feel a little relief everytime a piece of glass gets taken out. I'm still feeling lightheaded because I lost blood.

"I saw you here earlier, so I immediately run to the store. Stumbled upon some drunks though and got beaten up a bit, but 'sfine."

'Why do you have to go through that just by helping me.'

Is it really true? That I put anyone else close to me in danger? I-is that why my mom died?

It's because of me.

"Don't worry, i'm fine."

Surprised by his answer, I just kept quiet because of the unbearable guilt I felt. Watching him clean and wrap up my wounds, I can't help but to feel a little bit better. Though, his next words surprised me.

"Ah, you know, i'm a reject too. Quirkless and a jobless man."

Huh?

"R-really?!"

I am not alone.

I am not alone!

"Yes, that's why you don't need to be afraid thinking that you're the only one in this world. I completely understand what you're going through."

His words completely touched my heart, it's been so long since anyone had been this nice to me.

It's my birthday tomorrow, and I think that this is the best birthday gift I have received.

"Come to my house, you still have some broken bones and you can't speak very well. I just lent you first aid. I know someone that can help you with those serious injuries."

He managed to wrap my wounds all nice and clean. He started to kneel as he guide me to ride on his back. 

"No need to worry."

He whispers as if he detects distrust within me. Patiently waiting.

"Why?"

Hesitantly, I still managed to ride on his back as he started to walk so slowly in a certain direction. Securing me in his hold.

"Because I am here."

Oh.

So that's it.

I'm confused.

Why.

Why do I feel like i'm in heaven?

I didn't do anything nice to deserve this. 

Even my mere existence is a curse. 

I didn't realize that I was crying again, for the first time in years, I smiled.

"Thank you...."

\--------------

6:00 a.m

"Thereeee! Muah."

An old lady kissed me and surprisingly, I feel my bones going to back to it's rightful places.

It's weird.

"Urgh..."

Oh, I am laying in a bed.

So soft.

I wish my deathbed would be this soft.

So comfy.

I wish I can decay here.

Maggots will join me.

Crawling under my skin, and entering my body.

I can almost feel it.

Tickly.

It's tickly, it's funny.

"How are you feeling?"

The old lady softly asked me while carefully patting the blanket.

"I'm ok. Thank you granny."

"No worries hun."

Slowly opening a little jar, she decided to give me this candy. It looked like gummies, that I saw on t.v commercials. I haven't taste one.

They're sweet, too.

I like it.

Can I have more?

Just one.

It looks like bears. 

Bears are deadly, they kill so they say. But, it's their nature. I don't understand people sometimes.

'And they're telling me i'm an idiot? Funny. Might as well throw them to the bears.'

Bears are cute.

I like bears.

I didn't even noticed the guy entering the door. 

"Oh right...I found this note in your pocket. Forgive me, but I decided to read it. I gathered some things that are listed." He said as he carefully placed the bag on the nightstand placed beside the bed that I'm lying in.

"Oh, Yagi. You're back." 

So that's his name. 

"Yes, Chiyo. I bought some food tho, might as well eat some of it."

The old lady gently shaked her head, as if saying 'no, no thank you' in a way.

"How did you managed to buy them, you don't have enough money."

It's obviously stolen.

"Stole them."

Right.

I chuckled. Not by the fact that it was stolen, it's no new. You can see it everywhere. But to the reason that he stole some things for me.

Yeah, this is how this world works.

Heroes are useless.

"Anyway, here." Yagi said while slowly opening the bag.

I can feel my eyes shining.

If that's possible.

I am excited.

The bag had ice cream, and mentos.

I like them.

People said they like them.

1\. I hope I can taste ice cream.  
2\. I will gather some dandelion.  
3\. Buy mentos, the old lady said they taste nice.  
4\. Burn my old things.  
5\. I wish Deku is still alive.  
6\. I hope I don't bump into Kacchan.  
7\. I wish I can be happy at once.  
8\. I want to laugh.  
9\. Clean my room.  
10\. -------------------------

I managed to achieve four things at once in my wishlist. 

Yagi and I shared the ice cream. It's sweet. 

I wonder if mom would also like it.

It's been so long since we ate something that isn't cheap.

I wish I can give some to my mom.

She would definitely love this.

Yagi, Chiyo and I just talked for some time. Telling jokes and telling about their embarrassing moments in life.

I can tell them hundreds, since my existence alone is an embarrassment.

While savoring every moment. I can't help but to feel empty, and sleepy.

"Oh boy, looks like the gummy is kicking in."

Right.

The bear is really deadly.

Then, everything became black.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad! You can check it at @yowhatssleep. Ah, I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
